A New Appreciation
by Elphie Bubble
Summary: Elphaba has decided pink isn't so bad after all... [GelphieSmut][oneshot]


**WARNING:** **M-Rated femslash smut ahead!**

**Disclaimer:** Wicked isn't mine, and the concept of smut isn't either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba watched Galinda discreetly from over the top of her book. The blonde was painting her fingernails bright pink and was dangling her already-painted toes over the edge of the bed. Her lips were slightly parted and her brow was furrowed in concentration. Galinda was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't even notice when Elphaba gently slid off her bed and crossed the room. She looked up in surprise to see that Elphaba had joined her on her own bed only when a green arm brushed against hers. Galinda looked back at her nails, hoping to discourage the green girl by ignoring her.

Elphaba blew into Galinda's ear.

"Elphie, I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans."

"From my experience, you're _never_ not in the mood," Elphaba whispered, her lips grazing the blonde's earlobe.

Galinda shivered. "Can't you at least wait until I've finished painting my nails?"

"No," Elphaba murmured as she started to unlace Galinda's bodice.

"But I'm wet!" Galinda protested, waving her fingers.

"That's what I was hoping for," Elphaba said with a wicked grin as she tore off the bodice and pinned Galinda down on the pink bed covers.

Elphaba worked her fingers behind her roommate's back and unfastened her bra with tantalizing slowness.

Once it was unfastened, Galinda, wet nails forgotten, all but threw it across the room.

Elphaba chose to ignore the bare, creamy breasts before her for the moment and kissed Galinda on the lips instead.

Galinda tried futilely to nudge the green girl's lips downward where her nipples desperately needed attention, but gave up when her lover's tongue entered her mouth. She moaned against that tongue and sucked on it playfully.

When Elphaba's lips had finally made their way down her neck and found a pink nipple, Galinda moaned so loudly that she had to stuff a corner of her pillow in her mouth to keep anyone from hearing. She tried to reach up so she reciprocate on Elphaba's neck, but the girl glared down at her.

"It's my turn to have fun," she said with a small smile that reassured Galinda that she wasn't really angry.

She lowered herself back down just as Elphaba switched nipples and massaged the other with her fingers. Galinda arched her back to give her the greatest purchase, but Elphaba was already moving on. Her tongue looped down Galinda's stomach and tickled her thighs. Galinda was becoming increasingly wet.

"Elphie..." she whimpered, wishing the girl would stop teasing her.

Elphaba's tongue found its way inside her before she'd even finished saying her name and Galinda was taken by surprise. She dug her nails into the green girl's shoulders, leaving imprints and ten fingernail-shaped blotches of pink polish.

Elphaba reveled in her lover's taste, but she knew this wasn't enough to bring Galinda to her peak. She slid her tongue out and licked her clitoris playfully, eliciting a heady moan from Galinda, who was feeling quite light-headed at this point.

Elphaba's tongue suddenly started to withdraw, but before Galinda could protest, two spindly fingers took its place. As her hips began to buck, she marveled again at just how well Elphaba knew her body. She knew just where to touch, just what to do to—SWEET OZ!

As Elphaba's fingers made one last jab, Galinda screamed her name before she could stop herself and held onto Elphaba as tightly as she could as she rode out the largest orgasm of her life. Totally spent and panting, she flopped backward with the most content sigh Elphaba had ever heard. She smiled up at the green girl and Elphaba repositioned herself so she could lay beside her. As Elphaba reviewed the pink nail polish on her shoulders, snuggled down into the folds of Galinda's pink sheets, remembered the delicate pink folds of Galinda herself, and buried her face in Galinda's golden hair where she had a great view of Galinda's pink, flushed, and now gently sleeping cheeks, Elphaba found a new appreciation for the color that was Galinda's trademark.


End file.
